


Slow Burning Like Summer

by BlueSeiryuu



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I had another fic but it was scrapped, M/M, OCs Included, Slow Burn, canon compliant (to a point)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSeiryuu/pseuds/BlueSeiryuu
Summary: They were just friends, right? An exploration of Arlo trying to find his way in the world whilst not sacrificing his chance at the Pigs. Will try and give some detail to some of the minor comments in the game, flesh out some backstories and explore at what point they were teasing friends and what point both of them wanted more.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did have the other fic going, but I do know that this one was already most of the way through based on my initial playthrough, now I'm replaying its nice to keep working on this.

His head was heavy when he opened his eyes and after an initial moment of panic, realising that there wasn’t the same speck of paint on the ceiling he focused on each morning, his brain began piecing together the day before to the sound of Emily’s rooster cawing. He let out a whine as he rolled onto his side, fumbling as he nearly came off the couch rather than the plush bed he’d thought he’d fallen asleep on. Scraps, asleep in front of the sofa woke with a start. On the other couch against the wall nearby Pinky let out a low mewl.

The coffee table before him was littered with boxes of food he and his guest gathered from The Round Table that evening with a few bottles of beer.

Speaking of his guest, where was he?

He could hear the sound of flowing water from the room off his main living area and his brain began to piece together that was the shower, so his guest must be in there. He gathered up the bottles and empty boxes, tossing them into the relevant trash bags before stretching his tired limbs and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Blonde hair he’d recently had cropped shorter again after his ponytail had nearly been dragged into his grinder, his hands calloused from holding a sword when exploring ruins or moving materials to assemble increasingly complex machinery. In a year he’d come from a tiny shack his father had left him and his mother in Barnarock for to a thriving workshop run by a happy-go-lucky and somewhat shy gentleman.

The sound of the shower had stopped during his daze, and when he turned around he was met by something surprising, but most certainly not unwelcome. Arlo, the Captain of the Civil Corps, work trousers fastened tight around his waist and the plain white undershirt he wore underneath his Civil Corps uniform tucked into the waistband, each movement of his arms as he attempted to tousle his hair with the towel to dry it making the shirt cling tighter to his frame.  
“Mornin’ hope you don’t mind me using your shower, I was going to go for a jog before heading back to HQ - can’t leave Remy and Sam to babysit Ack too long. Besides we’ve got patrol this afternoon.”  
“Don’t let me keep you.”  
“Thanks for the food and the company, you let me air out some stuff on my mind last night, was nice to get some more advice, you know?”  
“Sure, oh and I should have your training dummy finished this afternoon, I’ll saddle up Aurora and we’ll bring it up to you this afternoon.”  
“I appreciate it, thanks Avery.”

In the year he’d only really made four friends - Arlo, the flower selling novelist and part-time gossip columnist Alice, the aloof architect Gust and his ill younger sister, Ginger - who, much like Nora for Arlo, loved to listen to tales of adventures that Avery was getting up to as he delivered materials to her for her crafts and helped her with fiddly projects whilst pig-sitting QQ. The difference, Avery realised, was that he had no attraction to Ginger and he was almost certain she saw nothing in him - just another big brother figure despite the fact that at twenty-two they were the same age. Arlo still seemed indecisive about Nora.

That was why he’d asked to hang out the evening before, they’d been out jogging down to the waterfall from the workshop, Arlo having taken the afternoon off to ride his horse, Spacer, along the outskirts of the town, Avery offering him a chance to stable the stallion when the mess of ginger hair rode by, poking above one of his furnaces.  
“What are you working on?”  
“Finishing up the crane for the museum.” Avery gestured to the half-completed contraption, currently lacking steel cabling and pulleys. “Oh and a small commission for a bookshelf for Isaac. How goes training for the Flying Pigs?”  
“I was going to run for the afternoon if you’d like to join?”

They’d been running together for over a season now. Avery discarded his red jacket on the picket his fence, his black work jeans covered in soot and sweat but not really caring. Arlo, of course, had beat him to the waterfall, but the builder was getting close to keeping up.  
“I was wondering if I could get some more advice from you, about what we were discussing the other day?” Arlo asked as he watched the builder recline back in the grass, his chest heaving with the effort to get his energy back.  
“Sure, wanna grab some food at The Round Table?” Avery wheezed out, wiping sweaty hands on his jeans, collecting soot as he went. He let out a sigh as he threw his hands into the grass.  
“Hm…I-”  
“Ah, I think I know where might be better, wanna hang out at the workshop?”  
“That would be a little easier, I think.”  
“I’ve never seen her or Lee at the Round Table, but I understand!”  
“I just don’t want to hurt any feelings.”  
“Sure, we can grab some food from there and hang out at the workshop?”

So that was how they found themselves gathered around Avery’s small coffee table, the builder on one of his couches, his dog and the cat taking up the free seat beside him, the Captain on the floor, reclining against Avery’s other, harder, couch. Both were sipping slowly from beer bottles and Avery could easily tell his friend was on edge, he sat more rigidly and looked more fatigued than normal.  
“If you’re interested in her, I don’t see why not?” Avery offered around a mouthful of papaya rice. I can get over you, I’m sure Avery scolded his internal voice. “I think you’d make a cute couple, and some extra cute babies!” Arlo choked on his beer.  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit fast!?”  
“Calm down man, I was playing! But she adores you, adores your adventuring tales! Plus, she’s a missionary, so she travels a lot right? I mean, your Flying Pig adventures could align well with her plans.”  
“That’s true. But she and I could also be separated from each other for quite some time, she can’t control where she’ll be sent on a Mission after all.”  
“You said before you were worried about her age, too? How old is she?”  
“Twenty-one.”  
“So? I mean I’m only twenty-two, you’re twenty-seven, not like you’re some middle-aged creeper.”  
“Like Lee you mean?” Arlo dug.  
“I don’t think he’s that old either, just misguided and kinda dressing to age himself up?”  
“You don’t get a headache about that damned relic being in our HQ.” Arlo took another swig, Avery could see he was getting more relaxed in the presence of his friend.

It hurt Avery to think that someone as sweet as Arlo could never be his, but having had troubles in the past, he wasn’t necessarily even looking for love. It would have been cruel to deny Nora her chance to make Arlo happy just because his messy friend couldn’t sort his own feelings - was Arlo even interested in men anyway? Avery shook his head back to reality. 

“Well, maybe you should ask yourself some questions about what you can see yourself doing with her.” He noticed the crimson creeping up Arlo’s neck, clearly embarrassed at the suggestion. “I don’t mean like that, I mean, can you imagine holding her hand or kissing her for example?”  
“I’m...not sure.” Arlo answered honestly.  
“Well, once you know for sure, you’ll know the answer, right?”  
“Is it that simple?”  
“No, but you sometimes need to go back to basics.”

-x-x-

“Sooooo….guess what we found!” Sam declared loudly as Arlo was almost at his bedroom door.  
“What is it?”  
“This!” She moved the hand hidden behind her back to reveal an intricately tied collection of knots - a heart knot - had he left the one from Nora out in the open?  
“Give me that!” Arlo didn’t mean to yell as he tried to snatch the knotted rope from her hands.  
“We found it on the couch over there, figured it was from Nora to you.” Remington eased it from Sam’s grip and passed it to Arlo. “Not like you to leave something so important where we could find it.”  
“Sorry, I think the whole thing just took me by surprise is all.” He twisted the knot in his hands, sure enough, there were two neatly written tags with his name and Nora’s in her delicate writing, it was the same knot.  
“So are you two a thing now? That’s so cute!”  
“No, no we’re not.” Arlo sighed.

It was like the atmosphere of the room chilled a few degrees and time stopped a little. It was, of course, Sam that broke the silence.  
“So...did you tell her no or?”  
“I didn’t tell her anything, I said I wanted some time to think.”  
“That’s as good as a no.” Sam retorted.  
“Sam, the Flying Pigs assessment is in under a week, I think Arlo most likely has other things on his mind.” Remington offered as a meek justification. 

The door was slammed shut in both their faces. The tired captain just wanting a chance to relax before his patrol on a bed that was his, instead of sprawled awkwardly across his friend’s couch. He was met with restlessness and a resolve to give her an answer before he left for the assessment.

“Hey. You up? Patrol starts soon - Sam already left for hers.” Remington’s voice seemed to rouse Arlo from his haze.  
"Sure. Give me a moment."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Arlo mumbled as he threw the heart knot under his pillow.  
"How are you feeling?" Remington asked, tension clearly in his voice as to whether it was a good time to be asking the captain questions.  
"Rough." Arlo replied honestly.  
"Too much on your mind?" Remington snatched Arlo's scarf up and handed it to the still exhausted captain.  
"And I haven't slept, he may be an amazing builder but Avery really needs to make stuff for himself more. That couch did a number on my back."  
"Why didn't you just walk home?"  
"I lost track of the time it was nearly one am and builder himself was fast asleep." Arlo yawned. "What's your opinion on the Nora thing?"  
"You should give her an answer as soon as possible for the sake of your assessment in my humble opinion." Remington offered. "I'd rather not trifle in other's affections, but you should spend some time reflecting on it after patrol. Sam and I are more than happy to take on the extra work so you could prepare for the Pigs' assessment anyways"  
"Thanks." Arlo clapped his friend on his back as he rushed out the door to saddle up Spacer and begin patrol.

It didn't take much to work out who owned the other white mount grazing outside HQ when he returned, especially when Spacer immediately began nuzzling at the smaller mare.  
"Leave Aurora alone boy." He warned as he tied the horse to the stable fence, the sound of his voice causing Aurora to look up from her grazing and whinny at him, the "A" Talisman hanging from her reigns clinking against the metal. His hands immediately went to the mane plaited behind her right ear, knowing she always appreciated being scratched there.

Much like Arlo, Avery found comfort in animals and Aurora was the pride of Avery's pet collection. The horse nuzzled at him appreciatively before nipping at his neck scarf. He chuckled as he pried the precious fabric free.

"Are you sure this one is strong enough? I mean Arlo is a tough fighter normally, but with his training and his lady problems I don't know how much this one would last!" Sam yelled loudly before being elbowed by Remington. "What!? Avery is the only person Arlo talks to regularly besides us! He's bound to know already!" The small blonde boy was red-faced and smiling awkwardly as he leaned against the training dummy.  
"I've tried my best to re-enforce it as much as possible, I've sparred Arlo in the martial arts tournament before, I know he can pack a punch so I've tried to make sure there's enough rope to keep the padding on tight." 

Arlo studied the back of the training dummy quietly whilst the others hadn't noticed his presence. It was a fair point, he was built to give immensely powerful strikes and whilst the blonde was lither, he could still spar decently enough. He could see the criss-cross of rope holding the hay stuffing tighter to the dummy than his previous one had. Against his better judgement, he let his eyes drift to the small, lithe frame of the builder before he blurted out.  
"You're a tough enough fighter" all eyes were suddenly on him. "I'm assuming you tested it yourself?"  
"Well, of course, I don't want to deliver a sub-par product." Avery blushed. "It should stand up against you easy, I barely took any stuffing out."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it. Hey, give me a hand to put it in my room would you?"  
"Oh? Sure." 

"I thought they didn't know about Nora asking?" Avery mumbled as he and Arlo manoeuvred the dummy to a free space.  
"They didn't, and they shouldn't. It was my mistake. I left this stupid thing out." He pulled the heart knot from under his pillow and passed it to Avery.  
"Huh, never seen one of these before!" Avery turned it in his hands. "Alice is very talented!"  
"You're supposed to write your and the person your interested in's names on these bits and if they accept the knot, you're a couple." Arlo fumbled for one of the tags, where his own name was nearly scribbled. "I intend to talk to her tonight."  
"Have you made your decision then?"  
"I think this is something I have to go with my gut on." Arlo sighed. "Since it's Friday night, and you always buy dinner when we hang out, how about a drink on me once I've got everything sorted?"  
"Sounds good!" Avery chirped looking as carefree as normal. "I have some work to finish up, 9 pm good?"  
"More than fine." Arlo smiled tiredly.  
"You know you guys will be friends even if you say no right?" Avery went to pat Arlo's arm reassuringly but withdrew. "You got it ok?" Instead, he held a thumb up and disappeared back into the main room.

He hadn't even thought of that...would she still be his friend even if he did say no? 

He threw himself back on his bed and tried to relax his mind. If he could imagine himself in any romantic situation with Nora, he'd consider it. 

Why his mind had tried to suggest imagining making love to her first, he didn't know. He tried to linger on the thought, imagined holding her as he entered her and her moaning softly but the thought ended abruptly with the realisation that his body hadn't responded in the slightest to the thoughts and he let out a heavy sigh. He tried to imagine holding her hand as he told her another story of his, or when she huddled into him to invade his personal space like she often did, would he be able to wrap his hand around her and pull her in?

His mind would wander from these dead ends back to the more sexual thoughts only this time, the person beneath him was less pliant and weak than Nora. He couldn't make out much detail as they tousled with each other on top of crisp sheets.

His eyes shot open with a start before he found himself twisting on his bed, a quiet whine escaping him as his erection pressed into the sheets beneath him, aching for attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to re-launch the fic I initially panicked and scrapped, I'm aiming to update them on alternate Saturdays!

When Arlo was younger, a fresh-faced, newly accepted member into the Civil Corps Captain Training Programme at the age of just 20, the newspapers in Atara and Lucien had made a fuss about his presence.

It filled him with a sense of unease that he had to perform better than everyone else just to be  _ seen  _ as being as skilful as them, his age was nothing more than a handicap.

There was one benefit though, girls flocked to him for attention. He was young and dumb so happily lapped it up, in the three years he was on the training programme he'd easily clocked up two dozen conquests.

When he'd returned to Portia, he'd found that his lustful desires had been more than satisfied and had easily fallen into the role of reliable captain. He had vowed never to sleep with another person he didn't truly love first, as reflecting back on Atara always filled him with a sense of shame.

-x-

Avery was quietly sipping a soda at the bar, twisting the envelope in his hand once again.

"Something on your mind builder?" Django interrupted his quiet sense of dread. "You've been turning that letter over for lord knows how long." 

Short of a hole opening beneath him to swallow him whole, the second best excuse to stop the conversation burst into the bar, looking noticeably off-kilter. His usual calm manner almost thoroughly broken and replaced by an almost panicked face.

"Django! Two beers please, anyone in your dining space by the window?"

"No, has something happened?"

"I just need a chat with our builder friend here, Avery?"

"Sure. I um...need to ask you about something anyway. I think the Corps are gonna be the best people to ask."

Before Avery was even in his seat there was a beer in his hand.

"Is everything ok Arlo?" He watched as the Captain glanced out the window before slumping down into his own seat.

"It uh...didn't go well"

"Well, tell me about it."

"She just...she cried so much Avery" Arlo ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep glug of the beer. "She hates me now."

"No she doesn't." Avery tried to offer. "She's probably just...well, it hurts to get rejected you know? Wanna tell me what happened?"

"So I waited by the church until she finished doing whatever chores she does there and then I asked if she'd take a walk with me? I know there's a short path from the back of the church that brings you near the ruins. So she follows me along fine and we start talking and I can see how eager she is to get an answer and I hear this voice in my head tell me it's got to be like taking a plaster off right? So I just...give the heart knot back and try to explain to her that we both want different things from life and such but...it came out different."

"You told her you weren't right for her, didn't you?" His face shot up to meet a warmly smiling builder. "That's normal, I mean, you didn't want to hurt her feelings so tried to make it as if you were the problem, girls are too smart for that too. She's probably crying thinking you lied to her right now."

They drank in silence before the builder perked up.

"Give her some time, hey, write everything you want to say down before your assessment then mail it to her. She can read if before you come back!"

"That's not a bad call." He looked to the letter sticking awkwardly out the pocket of the worker's jacket. "You mentioned asking me about something?"

"Oh yes! Well, it could be nothing but if you guys could be on the lookout I'd be grateful!"

"Is this a commission or something?"

"No, um...look, someone I knew back in Barnarock, or at least someone claiming to be them, stuffed a handwritten letter with none of my info but my name into Emily's mailbox - they've caused a lot of hassle in the past. I'm not bothered if they are here, and they weren't clear in the letter of their intentions but if the Corps could be on the lookout for anything odd I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, it's our duty after all, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, ok?" The builder tried to sound confident even if he wasn't. "It's more because I want this tea party I promised Ginger to go smoothly, you know?"

"I overheard Gust moaning to Albert about having to take Ginger to a tea party at your workshop."

"He's such a liar! It was his idea in the first place!" Avery laughed. "Ginger even said to invite you, if you know, it wasn't the Saturday you leave for your assessment" 

"Tell her that I hate to leave a lady waiting but I'd be flattered to join next time".

-x-

"Oh? Hey Arlo!!" Avery waved over the fence as the Captain passed by. "Good luck!"

"Hey Avery." Throwing his pack down by the gate, he chose to lean against the post, the farmer resting on the gate as Scraps bounced between them. "Hey there Scrappy, you're looking good since you've moved in with the builder here!" The dog let out a delighted bark.

"Where's the assessment this year?"

"Vega V" Arlo watched as the builder glanced to one of the furnaces, spewing smoke as it worked on carbon steel bars. "Want anything bringing back? Sam and Remmy wrote me a shopping list."

"The traders from Vega V used to bring in this lemon candy when they came to sell at the markets in Barnarock, if you could bring some I'd be grateful!"

"Consider it done. Say, I've never been to Barnarock, what's it like?"

"Smoggy. I think the old day's relics that work there make it that way, and it's very different to a quiet little frontier town like this one, I mean, most of us lived in high rise buildings and only the wealthier classes could afford not to. The town was constantly hot too, all the relics and so many people and all. The Church of Light is based there too." Avery sighed. "Oh, before you go, I have something for your trip! Wait there!"

He emerged with a set of sparring gloves unlike any Arlo had ever seen, shaped like Lion Paws and a tall glass bottle of rainbow lemonade spiked with liquor and spices.

"Where did you get these?" Arlo asked as he threaded them onto the pack.

"Oh from the big guy who lurks in the bottom of the sewage works, I prefer my sword and I thought they'd be a nice good luck gift and the rainbow lemonade is my speciality."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"Good luck, I mean it!" Arlo didn't resist when he felt the small builder grab his jacket and pull him into a hug. Their height difference obvious when Arlo noticed Avery was on his tiptoes and leaning against the gate for support when he still had to lean down. 

The hug had taken them both by surprise and both noticed the other's hesitation to break it. When he felt Arlo lightly tapping against his ribs, Avery finally relinquished his grip.

"Sorry. Got a bit excited there." He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck - a nervous tick Arlo had first noticed when he'd come to ask for help sorting out Huss and Tuss. "Oh um...I kept you a little long, want me and Aurora to give you a lift down to the port?"

"If you're sure she's up to it."

Other than a slight complaint at the extra weight initially, Aurora was more than happy to help, most likely because the extra rider was skilled and calm, his legs calmly dangling behind the stirrups Avery was perched in.

"Thanks Avery. See you in a few days"

"Come back a Flying Pig, you hear?"

"I'll do my best." Arlo patted his jacket. "Could you drop this by the church when you get a sec? I took your advice and wrote her a letter."

"Shouldn't you have sealed this?" The builder asked curiously.

"I was hoping someone could read it first. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

The builder stayed on the pier to wave the boat off before riding into town, he had business to deal with at the construction company - the shed he'd planned for and the cows McDonald had set aside for him weren't going to wait much longer. 

"Sure thing mate! We can get that assembled by tomorrow morning!"

"You sure? I don't mind giving a hand." Avery smiled sheepishly.

"Well with a great builder like you on side, we could have it done by nightfall! What do you reckon Gust?"

"Sure, oh, mind if I bring the pig with me tomorrow?" 

"Of course not! It's always a pleasure, isn't it QQ?" 

The shed had been assembled before sunset and the builder had barely noticed the time passing by. He'd be able to pick up the two milking cows, two calves and two lambs before Ginger, Alex and Gust came.

"Say mate, wanna grab a drink tonight? Your usual drinking buddy is out of town, right? I got some time before my hot date!"

"Who with?"

"Sonia and some cute tourist friend of hers!" Gust could only snort.

"You know she only hangs out with you for the attention, right?" 

"Better than you're getting old friend! So what do you say Avery?"

"Sure. Give me a while to sort a few bits and I'll be at the Round Table."

"Top lad!"

-x-

_ Nora, _

_ I'm sorry that trying to explain myself to you upset you so much, so I thought I'd write you instead. _

_ You're a sweet girl and you'll make a fine wife for someone in the future, I'm sure, but I don't think you're the girl for me. Not because there's anything wrong with you, or me for that matter, but because I've grown to see you as a little sister and potentially losing that relationship will be hard for us both. _

_ I honestly didn't even realise you liked me that way, I thought you just liked to listen to me talk about my adventures, especially because, as a member of the church, it's not like you have much time to explore the world on your own. Heck, that's why you ask the Corps and citizens around town to turn in relics to you, right? That and it really isn't safe for a city girl who's never had to face monsters out there. _

_ The mission is important to you, which means one day you might not be here. I might not be either but just because we'll be away from Portia doesn't mean the powers that determine where we go will be considerate enough to place us both in the same places, either. I can't get in the way of your goal to spread your message throughout this world. Even if it's a message I, myself, am not 100% on _ _ board with - there's a place for the tech of the dark days, if Ack or the fantastical works of the builders throughout town are anything to go by. _

_ There's also the issue of why I'm not all that interested in dating anyways. When I was still training I treated some girls pretty badly back in Atara and Lucien, since then, I've dedicated myself to work to try and atone for what I did. I'm used to girls who are feisty and standoffish that will speak up if I hurt them. I'm not so sure you would because you're so selfless. _

_ I'll always be around to support you and I hope this doesn't change our relationship too much. _

_ ~Arlo _

-x-

The builder slid the letter into the church mailbox as soon as darkness fell, a deep sadness that even someone as carefree and determined as Arlo had been burned so severely by events in the past. He knew that too well.

When he'd gotten to the bar, he couldn't shake a disquieted feeling that he'd been watched but quickly set it aside, sliding onto the stool beside Albert who was making eyes at the pretty tourist Sonia was accompanied by.

"What a gal huh?"

"She's pretty, sure." The builder answered half-heartedly.

"Pretty? Gosh you're almost as hopeless as ol' Gust!! She's dynamite is what she is! The gal outside asking after you was quite the looker too! Where'd you hide her you sly dog?"

Avery hadn't meant to just let the glass drop to the counter in surprise.

"Girl? What did she look like?"

"Lovely blue hair tied back into a ponytail, legs that went for miles! Spoke with an accent like she was from Bar-"

"Barnarock, like she was from Barnarock? My age?"

"You ok there pal?"

"Thanks for the drink Albert but I think I'm good after all. Did you tell her where I live?"

"Na, why would I do that? Thought I'd keep my options open later, you know?"

"Trust me. Not her. You don't want anything to do with her." Avery's mind went into panic.

He'd practically sprinted home, making sure to lock all the doors. The letter he'd been concerned about wasn't just a prank.

One of the people he'd left Barnarock to escape had found him, and if she was here, the other wouldn't be far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for skipping a week, it has been a busy

"Avery, before we enjoy tea, do you have a moment?" Gust politely gestured to follow him to the kitchen. After making sure Alex and Ginger were comfortable, the latter lavishing in the attention of the cat whilst the former marvelled at the fresh milk Avery had harvested from the cows now at home on his land. 

"What happened with Albert last night?"  
"There's a girl, someone I know from the past, she's in town and I don't want her to know where I am."  
"Want me to get the Corp involved?"  
"No Gust, it's fine. They're aware. Sam and Remington are both extending their patrols to extend past my house."

-x-

Loading Aurora's saddle with enough rope for a new batch of Heart Knots was enough to make Avery sweat.  
"I really appreciate you making all this for me Avery!" Alex was assessing a bundle of the rope fresh from the Skiever. "The tourists really find this kind of stuff novel, I guess you guys don't have something like this back in Barnarock?"  
"You can buy your significant other a promise ring I suppose. Barnarock residents love their gems, it's almost a competition to see who can get their partner the most grand piece of jewellery." She handed him another bundle which he began to strap wherever there was free space on the saddle.  
"So you get a promise ring if you like someone, what about for weddings and such?"  
"You get two rings, the normal wedding ring but before that, when you want to declare intention to get married to others you get something called an engagement ring" He whistled Scraps to his side and petted Aurora lovingly before holding her by the ribbons that hung from her saddle, the talisman she wore clinking gently against the bells. "Weddings are grand there, not at all like small private celebrations I imagine this place has."  
"Sounds expensive."  
"It is, my dad once told me he spent three years of earnings to try and ensure that my mother's wedding was as grand as her family demanded it was." Avery smiled.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh my parents were a proper cliche romance novel type, he was fairly poor compared to my wealthy mother."  
"Tell me more? I'm in the mood for another novel plot!"

He was just about to talk about when his father took his mother on their first date when the skin at the back of his neck began to prickle as if someone was watching. When he turned to look over his shoulder, the feeling passed. He shook it off and continued after Alex.

"I thought these would be easier." He grumbled as he watched Alex's deft hands weaving knot after knot and threading them through each other to form the heart shape he'd seen in Arlo's hand.  
"I've made plenty. That's all!" She pried his hands free and undid his mistakes. "Say, Nora came to buy one the other day, who was it for do you think?"  
"Arlo."  
"Really? Oh my gosh I didn't think they'd be interested in each other...but when I saw her last, she looked really sad and oh-"  
"Yeah, he said no." Avery sighed, frustrated as he made another mistake.  
"Poor thing. If you see her, tell her I'll buy it back?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course! It'd be at a reduced rate just because I'd need to partially undo it to get the tags off." She finished the knot she was working on and set it aside. "Geez Ave, you're certainly more skilled at those intricate constructs you work on than you are at this!"  
"Sorry, I'll increase the discount on them since I've probably made this rope unusable." He rubbed his neck.  
"Don't be silly! Anyways, tell me more about your parents!" 

It was getting late when Jack returned home and Avery excused himself, thankful for the fact that Aurora was smart enough to return to the stables on her own during the day. Scraps bounced around his ankles, the dog clearly excitable after all the fuss Alex and her little brother had made of him.  
"Alright boy, let's go swing by the Round Table huh? Get some nice steak dinner?" The dog barked and bound ahead.

In retrospect, over the next 10 minutes he would be grateful for two things: 1) he'd never made it into the Round Table and 2) the sound of yelling and Scraps would alert Sam who was on Arlo's late night patrol route. 

"Found you!!" The voice sent a shiver down his spine and he could feel the air around him burning his flesh. A nervous glance over his shoulder revealed a Barnarock girl with long blue hair secured back with ties and hair-clips.  
"Claire, why are you here?" He tried to remain calm as he pivoted on the spot, she was taller than him still and had a cruel expression on her face. "I left Barnarock for a reason."  
"Yeah, daddy's precious little boy goes running off to relive his legacy despite hating him all his teenage years! Fuck off Ave!"  
"Don't call me that nickname. And what would you know about my dad or the workshop here!?"

"We both know you only came here to run away from what you did in Barnarock! Or did your fling with my brother mean nothing huh!?" As she stepped forward he stepped back and Scraps responded to his owner's unease with his heckles up and a growl.  
"Go get boy." Avery urged, nudging the dog with his foot. With a bit of hesitation the dog turned and darted towards the Central Plaza with a whimper.

"Are you here to embarrass me?"  
"I'm here to take you back home!"  
"I'm happy here." Avery bit back. "What happened back in Barnarock happened and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I messed you both around like that." He could feel the tears biting at his eyes. "I was young and fucking stupid, still am! I should have told you, he- we should have told you!"  
"So you've come here to what? Hide the fact you're a faggot and pretend you're just some cute baby-faced straight boy trying to take on daddy's legacy?" He could feel the fountain wall at his ankles and he knew there was no choice but to stare her in her face.  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" He snapped back. "Gay or not, you shouldn't call anyone that awful slur!"

"That's what you are isn't it? Gay enough to be sleeping with my little brother whilst dating me!?"  
"We were seventeen! Fuck sake he's moved the fuck on hasn't he? Got some cute little girlfriend and moved right on into the wealthy part of Barnarock society!? Why can't you do that too? I said I was sorry! So many times!"  
"Shut up!" She screamed.

When the immense pain came, he'd expected she had slapped him, it was only when he felt a lasting sting and something cooling on his cheek that he realised with horror that she still had those ridiculous nails and that she'd managed to scratch open his cheek. He covered the wound and bit his tongue to strangle the cry. Cowering when she approached again.

"Hey what gives!?" He saw as a hand snatched the girls in the air and he could hear Scraps barking again. "What the hell? Avery your face!" It was Sam, clearly seeing Scraps alone and agitated had prompted her to follow him.  
"It's fine Sam."  
"Who are you?" With the skill of a truly talented Civil Corp member she'd twisted Claire's arm behind her and got her closer to the floor.  
"Nngh! My name is Claire! Have some unfinished business with Mr Perfect here!"  
"We're done." Avery whimpered out the sting feeling more real as he could feel blood dripping to his wrist.  
"Avery? Hey Avery!" Sam tried to call after him after he turned tail and fled towards the house, his dog disappearing after him.

The bleeding stopped by the time he'd paced the house and locked the doors and he found himself curling into himself, fully dressed on his bed, a choked sob escaping him.

That night, he would dream of life back in Barnarock until he faded to darkness.


End file.
